beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
阴阳 (Yīnyáng - Yin
Yin and Yang 阴阳 (Yīnyáng - Yin & Yang)|GTranslate:/zh-CN/en/阴阳 (Yīnyáng)> = "yin and yang" "Good and Evil" = over-simplification. Yin is the source of all. Nothing creates everything. Nothing is infinite. Light and Shadow Yang is the light. Yin is the shadow. Light implies shadow, because light requires an emitter and a receiver, hence there pre-existed a period and space of shadow prior to the moment of luminescence. Yin in this sense, is the source of everything. Shadow is the natural state of the universe. Astrology & Numerology *Life Path 9 (the end of a cycle = Yin: Scorpio/Pisces vibes) *Life Path 1 (the beginning = Yang: Aries/Leo vibes) Death and Rebirth: Scorpio and Aries (the diffraction and refraction of Gemini/Libra air) (the reaping and sowing of Taurus/Virgo earth) Air and Earth aren't simply Yin or Yang, although since Air feeds fire and Earth supports Water, they have their elemental polarities described as such. Air and Earth are generally recognised as being composites: of dual nature. However, Fire cannot exist without Air, hence even the supposed Yang nature of fire relies upon the Yin material nature of Air (which itself contains elements of matter just like Earth) Similarly, Water cannot flow without the support of solid Earth, and its flow cannot be experienced if not by friction against such and Earth, and that friction is only detected through the energy that it creates, which is of the same nature as Fire. All elements and polarities are inseparable. Apposites, not opposites. Orthogonal but never opposite. Like anti-parallel spins are more coupled than non-parallel spins. Life & Death If life is infinite, then so is death. Yin and Yang. For me to live as a complex being, I need millions and billions of slightly less-complex ancestors, to have evolved and reproduced and died. Life requires death. Complex life requires complex death. Pleasure requires pain. Beyond Truth and Illusion By John O'Loughlin |ElephantJournal:/Earthling2014/Infinite Life Copes with Infinite Death. ~ Yael Earthling> (Trigger Warning: ישראל (Israel)-Palestine) :"My imagination envisioned trucks of supplies coming into Gaza, distributing nourishing and delicious food amongst all hungry people, new beautiful and spacious houses being built (instead of those that were demolished), celestial doctors healing all injuries and traumas, goddesses hugging all humans who lost their relatives, bringing them comfort and ease; buddhas planting compassion and forgiveness in the hearts of everyone involved. I visualized Palestinians and Israelis blooming and flourishing side by side, living in peace and harmony, supporting each other, being grateful for a friendly and prosperous neighbor." :"“If life is beginningless and endless…then you and everyone else have already been living together forever…. We all have been each other’s mothers, fathers, lovers, best friends, and worst enemies. We will continue to be everything to each other throughout time. So in order for our lives to become completely actualized in enlightened happiness, all other beings must experience their lives as full of happiness”." Quantum Logic |EconLib.org:/Bryan Caplan2018/A Fatal Flip> :"Suppose you receive the following option. *You flip a fair coin. *If the coin is Heads, you acquire healthy immortality. *If the coin is Tails, you instantly die. *The expected value of this option seems infinite: .5*infinity + 0 is still infinity, no? Even if you apply diminishing marginal utility to life itself, it’s hard to imagine that the rest of your natural life outweighs a 50% shot of eternity… especially if you remember that many of your actual years are unlikely to be healthy. :Nevertheless, I suspect that almost no one would take this deal. Even I shudder at the possibility. So what gives? :ALEXANDER V KAMENSKY :Oct 16 2018 at 7:41pm :"You have to balance the expected value of infinite life with infinite death, and infinite death is much worse, than infinite life is good making the expected value negative." :Hazel Meade :Oct 17 2018 at 11:30am :"Right. The value of death is not 0 , it is minus infinity." ---- np=?, rnnp=2143 10 [= [[Life Path 1] (same as Crossings and anti-crossings and rn-ロロノア・ゾロ（Roronoa Zoro）) Category:Yin Category:Yang Category:Spirituality Category:Duality Category:Relativity